This Mentored Research Scientist Career Development Award will afford Dr. Rohan Palmer focused training for his programmatic line of research in the genetics of alcohol dependence and related phenotypes (AD). Given that gene identification studies (in particular genomewide association studies) on alcoholism are challenged by the fact that alcoholism is a multifactorial disorder influenced by multiple interacting genes, each with small effect, the